Supplice de Supplier
by Lawnon
Summary: [/!\ Attention, thèmes très sombres/déprimants !] Thor découvre la vie que maintient son frère sur Midgard à travers la visite de l'appartement au sein duquel il demeure depuis quelques années, reclus. OS


**Supplice de supplier**

* * *

Thor avait su qu'il ne le fallait pas. Il avait su que ce serait douloureux.

Il avait observé, avec un serrement dans les entrailles qui lui donnait la nausée, baissant ses prunelles, ces vestiges de soi-même que le dieu déchu d'Asgard avait laissés puis éparpillés, lâchés puis abandonnés, lancés puis balancés, crachés puis expulsés, toutes ces petites choses si horriblement originales et démonstratives de ses humeurs changeantes, atrocement intenses, gouvernées par la hantise et juges du hanté. Il y avait dans cette chambre midgardienne que Thor visitait pour la première fois cette senteur acide et âcre de nervosité figée et oppressante, ancrée dans la pièce, plantée dans chaque mur et suspendue au plafond, comme une lampe à l'éclat frémissant et tintant, faiblissant, synonyme d'abandon et de fin, permettant à peine aux objets jonchant maladroitement le sol de luire.

Thor s'avança, évitant le désordre aux allures apocalyptiques maladivement entretenues.

Le premier regard du dieu de la Foudre avait été porté aux photographies accrochées aux murs, scotchées après avoir été déchirées, parfois à plusieurs reprises. Loki raturait le passé comme il enrageait de l'avoir rendu inaccessible par la suite. Il avait toujours détruit puis essayé désespérément de reconstruire. Il aurait dû ne rien endommager, car le résultat n'est ensuite plus jamais le même, car des rangées de scotch blanchâtres cachant les visages ne sont pas agréables à regarder.

Thor songeait à cela amèrement en marchant à travers la pièce. La vie de son frère était un grand mélange chaotique de sentiments, de liens affectifs et de souvenirs malmenés, par Loki lui-même ou par les autres, un tas d'éléments abîmés qu'il recollait sans arrêt.

Les yeux azurs se posèrent là où gisaient quelques cheveux noirs de temps à autre, arrachés. La façon de vivre de Loki était nocive et terrible, ses émotions plus fortement ressenties et encore plus fortement renvoyées. Ses plaies lancinantes donnaient lieu à des représailles douloureusement appliquées, dans une haine qui le rongeait en le blessant de l'intérieur, créant sa bulle inexorable d'angoisse refoulée. Son anxiété, il la libérait alors par crises de colères et de stress pendant lesquelles il devenait d'une agressivité et d'une fragilité folles. Mais plusieurs fois au quotidien, il la manifestait en s'arrachant les cheveux au sens littéral du terme, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte : pour cause la pression qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, avaient dit à l'époque les guérisseurs en conseillant à la famille royale de veiller à ce qu'il ne continue pas. Mais un tel arrêt reporta cette manie à ses doigts qu'il mordait frénétiquement lors de périodes réellement compliquées ou, son visage dissimulé, pendant qu'Odin le sermonnait quand il franchissait la ligne rouge, canalisant ses émotions pour ne rien répliquer à son père.

Thor se souvenait de ces instants. Ils avaient commencé peu avant la réelle rupture de Loki avec Asgard : sa tentative de meurtre sur son aîné et sa chute du Bifröst. Puis il y avait eu Midgard, l'enfermement, et ensuite la libération de Loki, privé de toute magie. Et enfin, ce qu'Odin avait hurlé être une pure provocation.

Le regard las et épuisé tomba sur un mot rédigé de la calligraphie fine et brusque du Trompeur. Vide et mélancolique, Thor plia juste ses genoux pour s'accroupir à côté de la note. Rapidement, la courbe ennuyée ses sourcils se détendit tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient à la vue de son prénom écrit consciencieusement.

L'acte d'un adolescent capricieux. De la sorte avait été qualifié le choix de Loki par leur père, hors de lui. Thor l'avait rarement vu si furieux et l'avait observé, inerte et impuissant, jeter insultes sur insultes envers son cadet. Un jour, la rage s'était tue, les mots éteints, les sentiments de l'homme qui les avait élevés bridés dans un silence lourd d'accusations. Pendant des mois, Thor avait pensé de même : que son frère avait seulement voulu leur prouver sa haine pour eux. Mais le temps était passé, et la violence de son cœur mise de côté, seule la peine était demeurée, intacte et cruelle. La réalité avait pris le pas sur l'aversion qu'il avait éprouvée pour son cadet.

A présent, Thor était tétanisé. Figé dans une inspiration.

Quand il réussit finalement à franchir le seuil de l'appartement pour sortir, il tomba presque sur Tony et appuya ses deux paumes contre le mur du couloir bordeaux de l'immeuble, fermant les yeux en posant son front sur le papier peint abîmé. La voix de son collègue lui sembla un lointain bourdonnement.

Seuls les mots qui condamnaient ses fautes, _leurs_ fautes, l'assommaient, créant une cacophonie insupportable.

_« Et maintenant que vous me considérez comme un enfant qui cherche de l'attention honteusement, je dois vous donner une preuve__… »_

– Tais-toi ! Siffla Thor, tremblant.

_« Si je veux que vous me regardiez, que vous cessiez d'ignorer, que vous me croyiez, que vous acceptiez mon état, »_

– Tais-toi, murmura-t-il.

_« En ce jour, »_

Thor se laissa glisser à terre.

_« En ce jour, je dois mourir. »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je n'ai pas prévenu pour l'aspect "deathfic", mais je l'assume parfaitement, sachant que savoir cela gâcherait vraiment trop la lecture.

Cette fic a un côté critique particulièrement horrible, alors la lecture peut en être difficile. Si vous n'avez pas tout compris à ce propos, je compte m'expliquer un peu.

Le suicide est quelque chose de très difficile et délicat à appréhender et à aborder. Je ne prétends pas le faire parfaitement ici et encore moins juger des gens. J'ignore s'il y a des attitudes à condamner envers des individus en souffrance car un entourage peut également avoir des raisons de rester inactif ou de blâmer la personne en danger, mais je ne dis pas non plus que ces comportements, issus du déni ou de l'incompréhension, sont à excuser, pas du tout. Ici, la mort de Loki est provoquée par le fait qu'il a fini par perdre espoir dans le fait que son appel à l'aide soit entendu par sa famille, surtout par Odin et Thor, car ces derniers l'ont considéré comme un gamin qui se fait du mal juste pour qu'on le regarde. Sauf que, même si Loki voulait en effet attirer l'attention, cela ne fait pas de lui l'emmerdeur prétentieux de la famille, car son appel était bien sincère. Son besoin d'attention était réel et pathologique. C'est ce que Thor comprend à la fin : Loki s'est peut-être suicidé pour les provoquer et les faire culpabiliser, mais cette décision en soi, pour ces raisons, était synonyme d'une souffrance intense qu'ils ont refusé d'entendre. De nos jours, on peut prétendre que des personnes se font souffrir pour qu'on ne regarde qu'elles, mais leur désir d'attention n'est pas anodin, il n'est pas sorti de nulle part, il est une vraie réaction à la douleur. Si vous n'aviez pas forcément vu le message, je vous conseille de relire, si cela vous intéresse, car je peux être assez obscure dans mes propos quand j'essaye d'instaurer une certaine... "ambiance".

Je suis vraiment navrée si j'ai pu vous déprimer parce que moi-même, j'ai du mal à supporter ce type d'écrits très personnels. Ma boîte à PM est ouverte, les reviews aussi d'ailleurs, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu tout de même.


End file.
